teatrufandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Operele lui Carlo Goldoni
miniatura|Carlo Goldoni Această pagină conține o listă de opere scrise de Carlo Goldoni (1707–1793), ordonate după genul literar. Tragedii * Amalasunta, arsă de Goldoni după premiera sa (1733) * Belisario (1734) * Rosmonda (1734) * Griselda (1734) * Enrico re di Sicilia (1736) * Gli amori di Alessandro Magno (1759) * Enea nel Lazio (1760) * Nerone (1760) * Artemisia (niciodată jucată) Tragicomedii *''Belisario'' (1734) *''Rinaldo di Montalbano'' (1736) *''Giustino'' (17??) *''La sposa persiana'', "The Persian Wife", in verse (1753) *''Ircana in Julfa'', "Ircana in Jaffa" (17??) *''Ircana in Ispaan'', "Ircana in Isfahan" (17??) *''La peruviana'', "The Peruvian Woman" (17??) *''La bella selvaggia'', "The Savage Beauty" (17??) *''La dalmatina'', "The Dalmatian Woman" (1758)Larry Wolff (1997), "Venice and the Slavs of Dalmatia: The Drama of the Adriatic Empire in the Venetian Enlightenment", Slavic Review, '''56', 3: 428–55, esp. 430–36. *''Gli amori di Alessandro Magno'', "The Loves of Alexander the Great" (17??) *''Artemisia'', "Artemisia" (17??) *''Enea nel Lazio'', "Aeneas in Latium" (17??) *''Zoroastro'', "Zoroaster" (17??) *''La bella giorgiana'', "The Georgian Beauty" (17??) Comedii *''Don Giovanni Tenorio'' o sia Il dissoluto, "The Dissolute" (17??) *''Un curioso accidente'', "A Curious Mishap" (1760) *''L'uomo di mondo'', "The Man of the World" (17??) *''Il prodigo'', "The Prodigal Man" (17??) *''Il Momolo cortesan'', partly written, partly improvised (1738), "Momolo the Court Man" *''Il mercante fallito'' o sia La bancarotta, "The Bankrupted Merchant" or "The Bankruptcy" (1741) *''La donna di garbo'' (1743), "The Fashionable Woman" *''Il servitore di due padroni, (1745) "The Servant of Two Masters" (now often retitled ''Arlecchino servitore di due padroni "Harlequin Servant of two Masters") *''Il frappatore'' (17??)"The deceiver" *''I due gemelli veneziani, "Doi gemeni venețieni" (1745) http://www.piccoloteatro.org/gemelli/mainspett.htm *''L'uomo prudente, "The Prudent Man" (17??) *''La vedova scaltra, "Văduva isteață" (1748)''La vedova scaltra a fost folosită pentru operele lui Marcello Bernardini (ca La donna di spirito) în 1770, Vincenzo Righini în 1774, Niccolò Piccinni în 1773, Pasquale Anfossi în 1780 și Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari în 1931 (see La vedova scaltra). *''La putta onorata, "The Honorable Maid" (1749) *''La buona moglie, "The Good Wife" (1749) *''Il cavaliere e la dama, "The Gentleman and the Lady" (1749) *''L'avvocato veneziano, "The Venetian Lawyer" (17??) *''Il padre di famiglia'', "The Father of the Family" (17??) *''La famiglia dell'antiquario, "Familia anticarului" (1750) *''L'erede fortunata, "The Lucky Heiress" (1750) *''Il teatro comico, "The Comical Theatre" (1750–1751) *''Le femmine puntigliose, "The Obstinate Women" (1750–1751) *''La bottega del caffè'', "The Coffee Shop" (1750–1751) *''Il bugiardo, "Mincinosul" (1750–1751) *''L'adulatore, "The Flatterer" (17??) *''Il poeta fanatico'', "The Fanatical Poet" (1750) *''La Pamela'', "Pamela" (17??) *''Il cavaliere di buon gusto'', "The Gentleman with Good Taste" (17??) *''Il giuocatore'', "The Gambler" (17??) *''Il vero amico, "Adevăratul prieten" (1750) *La finta ammalata, "Bolnava prefăcută" (1750–1751) *''La dama prudente, "The Prudent Lady" (17??) *''L'incognita'', "The Unknown Woman" (17??) *''L'avventuriere onorato'', "The Honorable Scoundrel" (1750–1751) *''I pettegolezzi delle donne, "Flecărelile femeilor" (1750–1751) *La locandiera, "Hangița" (1751) *''Il Moliére, "Molière" (17??) *''La castalda'' (17??)"The Female Administrator" *''L'amante militare'', "The Military Lover" (17??) *''Il tutore'', "The Guardian" (17??) *''La moglie saggia'', "The Wise Wife" (1752) *''Il feudatario'' "Feudalul" (1752) *''Le donne gelose'', "The Jealous Women" (1752) *''La serva amorosa'', "The Loving Maid" (1752) *''I puntigli domestici'', "The Domestic Squabbles" (17??) *''La figlia obbediente'', "The Obedient Daughter" (17??) *''I mercatanti'', "The Merchants" (17??) *''Le donne curiose'', "The Curious Women" (1753) *''Il contrattempo'' o sia Il chiacchierone imprudente, "The Unwelcome Event" or "The Careless Chatterbox" (17??) *''La donna vendicativa'', "The Vengeful Woman" (17??) *Opening sketch for the Teatro Comico di San Luca, 7 octombrie 1753 *''Il geloso avaro'', "The Jealous Miser" (17??) *''La donna di testa debole'', "The Feebleminded Woman" (17??) *''La cameriera brillante'', "The Brilliant Maidservant" (17??) *''Il filosofo inglese'', "The English Philosopher" (17??) *''Il vecchio bizzarro'', "The Bizarre Old Man" (17??) *''Il festino'', "The Banquet" (17??) *''L'impostore, "Impostorul" (17??) *Opening sketch for the Teatro Comico di San Luca, fall season 1754 *''La madre amorosa, "The Loving Mother" (17??) *''Terenzio'', "Terentio" (17??) *''Torquato Tasso'', "Torquato Tasso" (17??) *''Il cavaliere giocondo'', "The Merry Gentleman" (17??) *''Le massere'' (1755)"The Servant Girls" *''I malcontenti'', "The Unsatisfied Men" (17??) *Opening sketch for the Teatro Comico di San Luca, fall season, 1755 *''La buona famiglia'', "The Good Family" (17??) *''Le donne de casa soa", "The Women from His Own Home"(1755) *''La villeggiatura'', "The Vacation" (1761) *''La donna stravagante'', "The Extravagant Woman" (17??) *''Il campiello'' (1756) "The Little Square" *''L'avaro'', "The Miser" (17??) *''L'amante di se medesimo'', "The Lover of Himself" (17??) *''Il medico olandese'', "The Dutch Doctor" (17??) *''La donna sola'', "The Lone Woman" (17??) *''La pupilla'', "The Female Ward" (1734) *''Il cavaliere di spirito'' o sia La donna di testa debole, "The Witty Gentleman" or "The Feebleminded Woman" (17??) *''La vedova spiritosa'', "The Witty Widow" (17??) *''Il padre per amore'', "The Father for Love" (17??) *''Lo spirito di contraddizione'', "The Spirit of Contradiction" (17??) *''Il ricco insidiato'', "The Sought After Rich man" (17??) *''Le morbinose'' *''Le donne di buon umore'', "The Good Humored Women" (17??) *''L'apatista'' o sia L'indifferente, "The Apathic Man" or "The Indifferent Man" (17??) *''La donna bizzarra'', "The Bizarre Woman" (17??) *''La sposa sagace'', "The Clever Wife" (17??) *''La donna di governo'' (17??)"The Government Woman" *''La donna forte'', "The Strong Woman" (17??) *''I morbinosi'' (1759)? *''La scuola di ballo'', "The Dance School" (17??) *''Gl'innamorati, "The Lovers" (1759) *''Pamela maritata, "Pamela Married" (17??) *''L'impresario delle Smirne'', "The Businessman from Smyrna" (1759) *''La guerra'', "The War" (17??) *''I rusteghi, "Bădăranii" (1760) *''Il curioso accidente, "The Curious Incident" (1760) *''La donna di maneggio'' (17??)"The Woman in Charge" *''La casa nova'', "Casa nouă" (1760) *''La buona madre'', "The Good Mother" (1761) *''Le smanie per la villeggiatura'', "Pining for Vacation" (1761) *''Le avventure della villeggiatura'', "Holiday Adventures" (1761) *''Il ritorno dalla villeggiatura'', "Back from Vacation" (1761) *''Lo scozzese'', "The Scotsman" (17??) *''Il buon compatriotto'', "The Good Compatriot" (17??) *''Il sior Todero brontolon o sia Il vecchio fastidioso'', "Grumpy Mr. Todero or the Annoying Old Man" (1762) *''Le baruffe chiozzotte'' (1762) "Gâlcevile din Chiogia" *''Una delle ultime sere di carnevale'', "One of the Last Carnival Evenings" (1762) *''L'osteria della posta'', "The Tavern at the Mail Station" (17??) *''L'amore paterno'' o sia La serva riconoscente, "Paternal Love" or "The Grateful Maidservant" (17??) *''Il matrimonio per concorso'', "Marriage by Contest" (17??) *''Les amours d'Arlequin et de Camille'', "The Love of Harlequin And Camilla" (1763) *''La jalousie d'Arlequin'', "Harlequin's Jealousy" (1763) *''Les inquiétudes de Camille'', "Camilla's Worries" (1763) *''Gli amori di Zelinda e Lindoro, "The Love of Zelinda and Lindoro" (1764) *''La gelosia di Lindoro, "Lindoro's Jealousy" (17??) *''L'inquietudini di Zelinda'', "Zelinda's Worries" (17??) *''Gli amanti timidi'' o sia L'imbroglio de' due ritratti, "The Shy Lovers" or "The Affair of the Two Portraits" (17??) *''Il ventaglio'', "The Fan" (1765) *''La burla retrocessa nel contraccambio'' (17??)"The returned joke" *''Chi la fa l'aspetti'' o sia I chiassetti del carneval (17??)" Who does, waits for the return" or "The Carnival Lanes" *''Il genio buono e il genio cattivo'', "The Good Nature and the Bad Nature" (17??) *''Le bourru bienfaisant'' (1771)"The Benevolent Curmudgeon" (17??) *''L'avare fastueux'' (1776)"The Ostentatious Miser" Opera seria libretti * Amalasunta (1732) * Gustavo (c. 1738) * Oronte, re de' Sciti (1740) * Statira (c. 1740) Opera buffa libretti * La fondazione di Venezia (1734) * La contessina (The Young Countess) de Maccari (1743) * La favola dei tre gobbi (1748) * L'Arcadia in Brenta (The Arcadia in Brenta) de Galuppi (1749) * Il mondo della luna (The World on the Moon) (1750) * Il filosofo di campagna (The Country Philosopher) by Galuppi (1752) * Il mercato di Malmantile (The Malmantile Market) by Fischietti (1757) * La buona figliuola (The Good Girl) de Niccolò Piccinni (1760) * La buona figliuola maitata de Piccinni (1761) * La bella verità de Piccinni (1762) * La notte critica by Piccinni (1767) * Vittorina by Piccinni (1777) * Lo speziale (The Apothecary) by Joseph Haydn (1768) * Il festino * I viaggiatori ridicoli * Vittorina * Il re alla caccia * La bouillotte * I volponi * Gli uccellatori * Arcifanfano, Re de' matti * L'isola disabitata * La calamità de' cuori * Il negligente * I bagni d'Abano * Le virtuose ridicole * Il finto principe * L'astuzia felice * Bertoldo, Bertoldino e Cascasenno * I portentosi effetti della madre natura * Lucrezia romana * Il mondo alla rovescia * Buovo d'Antona * Il paese delle cuccagna * La mascherata * Le pescatrici * Il conte Caramella * La donna di governo * Le nozze di Figaro * La fiera di Sinigaglia Intermezzo libretti * Il buon padre, "The Good Father" (1729) * La cantatrice, "The Singer" (1729) * Il gondoliere veneziano o sia Gli sdegni amorosi, The Venetian Gondoliere or the Lover's Scorn (1733) * La pupilla (1734) * La birba (1734) * Il quartiere fortunato (1734–44) * Amor fa l'uomo cieco (uncertain date) * Il disinganno (uncertain date) * Le donne vendicate, "The Revenge of the Women" (1751) Cantatas și serenades * La ninfa saggia, "The Wise Nymph" (17??) * Gli amanti felici, "The Happy Lovers" (17??) * Le quattro stagioni, "The Four Seasons" (17??) * Il coro delle muse, "The Choir of the Muses" (17??) * La pace consolata, "Peace Comforted" (17??) * L'amor della patria, "Love for the Country" (17??) * L'oracolo del Vaticano, "The Vatican's Oracle" (17??) Oratorios * Magdalena conversio, "The Conversion of Magdalene" (17??) Piese religioase * L'unione del reale profeta Davide, "The Marriage of Royal Prophet David" (17??) Interpretări * La metempsicosi o sia La pitagorica trasmigrazione, "The Metempsychosis" or "The Pythagorean Transmigration" (17??) * Il disinganno in corte, "The Disappointment at the Court" (17??) Poezie * Il colosso, o satiră împotriva fetelor Pavia, care a dus la expulzarea lui Goldoni de la Collegio Ghislieri (1725) * Il quaresimale in epilogo (1725–1726) Cărți * Nuovo teatro comico, "New Comic Theater", piese de teatru. Pitteri, Veneția (1757) * Mémoires, "Memorii folositoare istoriei vieții sale și a teatrului său". Paris (1787) * Goldoni's collected works. Zalta, Veneția (1788–1795) Traduceri * Il vero amico, "The True Friend" tradusă de către Anna Cuffaro. Publisher: Sparkling Books. * La storia di Miss Jenny, "The Story of Miss Jenny" of Riccoboni, into French *''Archifanfaro'' tradusă de către W. H. Auden cu o introducere de Michael Andre in Unmuzzled OX. Note Vezi și * Listă de piese de teatru italiene Goldoni Goldoni Categorie:Operele lui Carlo Goldoni Goldoni Categorie:Piese de teatru de Carlo Goldoni